23 Crossovers, a Merlin Challenge
by FireChildSlytherin5
Summary: Merlin Challenge from DrusillaSnaps. The Task is to pick 23 films or/and TV Shows and cross them with Merlin. Dare to guess them right? Good luck! Rated for improper words and sexual hints.
1. Chapter 1: Dare to Guess?

**Author's Notes: **I saw a few of these and I figured I should give it a try. I did try to get them short. If not, who cares?

Anyway, I tried picking the crossovers where NO ONE else picked . So any of you guys who read the other ones won't get bored with mine. **Please Review!**

**Warning to those that are thinking to do this Challenge: **Its harder then is looks!

* * *

**-**

**23 Crossovers, a Merlin Challenge**

**-**

**Summery: **Merlin Challenge from DrusillaSnaps. The Task is to pick 23 films or/and TV Shows and cross them with Merlin. Dare to guess them right? Good luck!

-

**1.**

_(Merlin and Arthur)_

"Did I wrong you in another life, Merlin? Were does this intolerable hatred for me come from?"

"Knowing that our father loved you more then me."

-

**2.**

_(Arthur)_

"What's your power?"

"I don't have one."

"Pendragon. Sidekick!"

-

**3.**

_(Merlin and Arthur asking Hunith)_

"Come on, Ma. Out with it. Who came out first?"

"All right, I suppose you have the right at know. Are ya ready?"

"Aye."

"The one with the biggest cock!"

-

**4.**

_(Merlin and Arthur)_

"Arthur, what's happening out there?"

"Shall I describe it to you? Or would you like me to find you a box?"

-

**5.**

_(Merlin accusing Arthur and Gwen)_

"Who killed my sister? Who killed the Witch of the East? Was it you? Answer me!"

"Leave him alone!"

"You stay out of this! I'm here for vengeance! So it was you, was it? You killed her!"

-

**6.**

_(Arthur and Lady Vivian)_

"Who's Merlin?"

"Oh just some angry freak with a ponytail who's tracked me all over the world."

"What's wrong with ponytails, ponytail?"

-

**7. **

_(Merlin talking to Arthur)_

"Look, uh…Arthur… I'm gonna be straight with you: I saw your penis and I noticed a possible melanoma that you should really have checked out."

"When did you see my penis?"

"Last night, when you were showering."

"Where were you?"

"Oh I was outside, in the bushes."

-

**8.**

_(Arthur and Gwen)_

"Morgana's unborn child is hopefully going to be a bastard, because…I'll tell yah, I've seen some of the men that she's spend time with and A: half of them are not…you know white. And B: the other half are, uh, no more than above a fifth grade education."

-

**9.**

_(Merlin)_

"Haha! I am no longer the Box Sorcerer! I am now…the Mechanical Frog Sorcerer! Uhh… I changed my mind! I am once again The Box Sorcerer! Who will have nothing to do with mechanical amphibians!"

-

**10.**

_(Merlin trying to get Gaius' attention)_

"Gaius, there's a half-dead-fat-man eating a dead-fat-man…am I the only one who realized this…? Oh, okay…"

-

**11. **

_(Merlin and Nimueh)_

"I can't help thinking about what that old woman said. 'Beware of the Full Moon…'"

"We're Sorcerers Merlin, not Werewolves!"

-

**12.**

_(Arthur and Nimueh)_

"Hey. Guess what Saturday is! Our two-month Anniversary!"

"You're right! Wow, two months ago I kidnapped you and forced you to be my husband."

-

**13.**

_(Merlin and Arthur)_

"Good job, Merlin! Wow, that didn't even leave a bad taste in my mouth."

"Wait for it, sire."

"…Oh there it is!"

-

**14. **

_(Arthur and Gwen)_

"Thank you Arthur"

"Huh?"

"Never mind."

"Women!"

-

**15.**

_(Arthur talking to Uther about Merlin)_

"He thinks he's found a magical land…"

"Hmm."

"In a the upstairs wardrobe."

"What? What did you say?"

-

**16.**

_(Merlin and Arthur)_

"Shan't say nothing if you don't say please."

"All right…please."

"NOTHING! Haha! Told you I wouldn't say nothing if you didn't say please. Haha!"

-

**17.**

_(Merlin and Morgana)_

"And so the Sorcerer fell in love with the Seer."

"Stupid Seer."

-

**18.**

_(Merlin and a foolish Knight)_

"Don't be too proud of this technological terror you've constructed. The ability to destroy a Kingdom is insignificant next to the power of the Old Ways."

"Don't try to frighten us with you sorcerous ways, Emrys. Your sad devotion to that ancient religion has not helped you conjure up the stolen data scrolls or given you clairvoyance enough to find the rebel's hidden fortress…."

"I find your lack of faith disturbing."

-

**19.**

_(Merlin talking to his dog; Morgana in a pit)_

"It rubs the lotion on its skin. It does this whenever it's told."

"My family will pay gold. Whatever ransom you're askin' for they'll pay it!"

"It rubs the lotion on its skin or else it gets the hose again."

-

**20.**

_(Arthur and Morgause)_

"This is blasphemy! This is Madness!"

"Madness? This is Camelot!"

-

**21.**

_(Merlin and Arthur)_

"You're the one who makes deals with sorcerers yea? Well I've come to make mine. Release me."

"Or what?"

"Or I kill everyone."

-

**22. **

_(Merlin and Nimueh)_

"A friend gave this to me. Its Albionian. You mind translating it?"

"Good luck."

"You don't remember me? We spoke on the phone two days ago. I told you I would find you."

-

**23.**

_(Uther and Merlin)_

"You remind me of the babe."

"What babe?"

"The babe with the power"

"What power?"

"The power of voodoo."

-

**(End of Challenge)  


* * *

**

**Author's Notes: **Wow, I'm finally done! I hope I did alright. Anyway, **PLEASE **fill free to Review and post your answers!

I will post the Results in a week or so. Unless I get lots of Reviews so its depends. --hint--hint--

Review and I hope you enjoy reading this. Its 0132 hrs and I'm going to bed! Took me 5 hours to do this! LOL! Night all!

**--FireChildSlytherin5.**


	2. Chapter Two: the Results

Okay, so I decided to post the Results sooner then a week. I will busy during that time, so yeah.

* * *

**Results! Great job everyone!**

**-**

**1) Robin Hood: the Prince of Thieves. **Will Scarlett announced how he and Robin are related. _ (one of the best Robin Hood movies)._

**2) Sky High. **When Will Stronghold didn't know his powers and was put in as a Sidekick during his first day of School.

**3) Boondocks Saints. **When Connor and his twin brother Murphy asked their mother who was born first. (Been 27 years and still to this day they do not know who's the older twin). _**Note: **__this scene was a deleted from the movie._ So great job if you watch "Deleted Scenes" in the Dvd if you borrowed/bought/rented the movie. Haven't seen it, you gotta! _  
_

**4) Lord of the Rings: the Two Towers. **_**(Movie) **_Scene with Legolas and Gimli during the battle at Helms Deep. _You gotta love LotR!_

**5) The Wizard of Oz. **the scene between the Wicked Witch of the West and Dorothy met for the first time.  
----Or **Wicked**. It a great book (however the Challenge is not for books) however, I will give anyone credit if you post Wicked too. Great job, YOUTHFULwolfie5122 and Othrilis. You gotta love the Classics and the book (**note:** I only read the first chapter of Wicked when I was in a book store. That book and the sequel "Son of the Witch" is my Christmas wish list).

**6) Avatar: the Last Airbender. **scene in which Toph first finds out about Zuko. _ In 2010, the first movie will be out. I'm gotta see it._

**7) Scrubs. **J.D and the Janitor during the episode when J.D saw the Janitor's penis and treated him. _My favorite character in that Tv show is the Janitor. :)_

**8) Reno 991: **Deputy Trudy Wiegel talking about Cleemy's unborn baby. Forgot which episode but its aired during 2003. _It has its funny moments. _

**9) Danny Phantom. **During the episode "Splitting Images".

**10) Family Guy. **One of the most funnies quote from Stewie.

**11) H2o: Just Add Water. **Cleo and Rikki talking during "Moon Spell" (2006).

**12) Reaper. **Ben and Nina talk during their two-month Anniversary during Season 2, Episode 7 "The Good Soil"

**13) Eureka. **Nathan Stark and Marshall Jack Carter in one of their most Memorable quotes during 2006.

**14) Inuyasha. **Kagome thanking Inuyasha.

**15) Narnia: the Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe**. Susan talking to Professor Kirke about Lucy finding the door to Narnia.

**16) Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone . **Peeves and Filch during which Harry and his friends escape the punishment if they were found by Filch.

**17) Twilight. **Edward and Bella as they slowly fell in love with each other. One of the famous best quotes ever and known. ((**FireChildSlytherin5 note: **I have a broken heart necklace with those words as my husband has one half as I have the other.))

**18) Star Wars: a New Hope. **Darth Vader and Admiral Motti in a meeting.

**19) The Silence of the Lambs. **Buffalo Bill talking to his dog as Catherine (the chick in the bottomless pit) begging him to release her as Buffalo Bill demanding her to put on the lotion.

**20) 300. **In which King Leonidas kick the Persian Messenger and the others down the bottomless pit.

**21) Law Abiding Citizen. **Clyde Shelton and Nick Rice talking to each other making deals.

**22) Taken. **Bryan talking to this woman hater Marko, as he looked for his only daughter.

**23) Labyrinth. **Goblin King Jareth singing to his goblins.

-

Thanks so **MUCH **for Reviewing and guessing! You all did well! To those that got them most right, great for you! All these movie/films are really good. So if you haven't seen them, please find some free time to watch them.

**Anyway, again please Review! **

**--FireChildSlytherin5**


End file.
